Bitter Goodbyes
by BloomingHeart
Summary: MARY-SUES! Draco Malfoy has a twin, and a dead older brother! His twin and her bestfriend go to Hogwarts. FLAMERS WELCOME!!!!!!!
1. Lucius Malfoy's Wrath

Bitter Goodbyes

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **All right people, let's get this straight. I **DON'T** own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I am just borrowing them because I'm bored and want to create a story where Harry Potter is not so bloody perfect. Got it?? Good. 

**Warning: **As it clearly says in my summary, this has Mary-Sues in it. Now, i don't wanna be mean and stuff, but if you don't like stories like that, DON'T read this. If you flame me, be prepared to get chewed out. Sorry, but my last story (well, the chappie that I put up) got flamed by this one chick, and she was all like, Mary-Sues are people that only the writers like, and stuff, and she was saying i needed to "re-think my story". I'm like, dude, if you don't like Mary-Sues, then why the hell did you read my story? I mean, my summary DID say that 4 new girls transfer to Hogwarts...ya. Lady, if you're reading this, I'm really sorry, but you just pissed me off. I do respect you people's opinions, but don't flame.....it makes me mad. Now, sorry for that, but I had to say it. So, if anyone is still reading this, get on with the story already! I hope you like it!!!!

Revenge. That was the one word running through Draco Malfoy's mind as he saw the Weasel and Emily walking around the lake, hand in hand. The girl, Emily, was his twin sister, Callie's best friend. The two came to Hogwarts in his fifth year, and had proceeded to charm the whole school, techers included. Not that they were suck-ups, or goody-goodies, like Granger. No, they were far from it. In fact, judging by the very tight and short skirts they likes to wear, he wasn't surprised that the male teachers liked them, but it was surprising that someone as strict as McGonagall would put up with them. Although they were smart, they were not good students, and they goofed around all the time. They were charming though, they knew just how to talk to a teacher, and they knew the right times to flash a smile to get their way. They were both in Slytherin, but nobody knew why. They weren't like most Slytherins. They were funny, nice, and got along with everyone. Although some thought it to be an act at first, I mean, after all, no Slytherin is that nice, they were eventually put under the girls spell. Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood were the last ones to finally trust them. They believed that since Callie was a Malfoy, she would eventually become a Death Eater. What most didn't understand was why they had never heard that Lucius Malfoy had two kids. They all wondered why Draco never talked about having a twin. The truth was, they weren't the only kids in the Malfoy family. There was another, who was nineteen. His name was Slade. (**A.N. **Okay, i got this name from a Hermione/ Draco story, but i don't remember what  it was called or who it was by, so if it is your story, review and tell me so I can tell people who the name belongs to, and if you want me to take it out, I will!) No one had known about Callie and Slade because Lucius Malfoy didn't want them to. He hated Slade, because he refused to go over to the Dark Side, and he didn't like Callie because she was a girl, and would marry into another family, possibly defiling the Malfoy name. The reason he let people know about Callie is because she met and fell in love with Adrian Pucey, a respectable pureblood, and a Slytherin. Slade, on the other hand, met Emily LeBeski, a muggleborn. Lucius was furious, and refused to let Slade and Emily see each other. Though they continued to do so in secret, Lucius soon found out, and was enraged. He refues to let his pureblood son see a mudblood, so he tortured and killed Slade in front of Draco, Callie, and Emily. He told Draco and Callie that he would do the same to them if he found out that they were defiling the Malfoy name as well. He told Emily that if he ever found her near one of his family members again, he would kill her too. After that, Callie and Draco absolutely refused to listen to their father. If he told them to do one thing, they would do the exact opposite. That is how they became friends with Emily. But no one knew of Lucius' deeds. He got away with killing Slade because no one know about him. That is why, as Draco looked on at Emily and one of his worst enemies, Ron Weasley, apparently Hogwarts new couple, he couldn't say anything to Emily. She would be terrified at the prospect of dating another Malfoy. That is why, as Draco sat there watching the girl of his dreams be taken away from him, all he could do was plot against Weasley. He could do nothing to stop Emily from being with the red-headed boy. He could do nothing to stop his heart from breaking.

**So? What did you guys think? I know it started out a little fast, but I did my best to explain things. So, if you all liked it......PLEASE review! And, if you want to flame me, go right ahead, but expect a little section in the next chapter dedicated just to you, and no, its not gonna be telling you where to pick up the flowers i sent you. But anyways, just tell me what you think? Should I continue? Got any ideas? Any pairings that you like a lot, and want put in? Even if its slash......just don't expect any sex....I wanna keep this PG-13 people!**

XXXOOO,

BloomingHeart

P.S. I know its all in like, one paragraph, and the formatting probably sucks, but I'm new here, so please be nice!


	2. Rumors and Questions

Bitter Goodbyes

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Harry Potter! I only own Emily and Callie. Slade belongs to this one girl, like I said in the last chapter. If you know who it is, tell me, so I can give her credit! 

**A.N.: **Okay, in my summary, I put no flamers, and, then in the story, i put that you can flame...Whoa man, mixed signals...lol. But no, you can flame, if you want, i just am not gonna like it much. So now that we got that clear....ON With the story!!! Yay!

            The halls were filled with whispers of the new couple at Hogwarts. No one could believe the unusual couple. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? It was crazy!

            "Emily and Ron, God, thats so weird!", "I never thought I would see the day!", "She's crazy! Doesn't she realize that Draco Malfoy is like, totally in love with her?", and "Ya, I'd chose Draco over Ron any day... Draco is soooo much better looking!" were the comments from the female Slytherin population. The males had a much different perspective about it though. Their comments were more along the lines of:

            "Dude, that Weasel! He's so lucky, man! How'd a Weasley pick up a hot chick like that?", "I know man, it's stupid, she could have any Slytherin she wants, and she goes for a Gryffindor? I guess she's not as smart as I thought she was!", and "Dude, I don't really care about WHO she's with...it's the fact that she's not with me that does me in!".

            Everyone was buzzing with the 'latest scoop' an the couple, and Ron was seriously enjoying the attention he was getting. The only thing that bothered him was that they weren't true. He revealed this to Harry, who in turn pelted him with questions.

            "You're really not going out with her? Why would people think that?" he asked. "Why aren't you denying it? And whats with all this stuff about she could have Malfoy? Why would she want to be with Malfoy? But, really, why would people think that you two were together if you're not?"

            "Whoa! Calm down Harry!" Ron laughed. "I'm going to answer your questions in order, okay? No, I really am no going out with her. Me and her were walking by the lake yesterday, talking, and she told me about something kind of disturbing, and she started to cry. I let her cry on my shoulder, and once she calmed down, we started walking again, only I was holding her hand. Malfoy saw us, and assumed things. I'm not denying it because I like the attention, and I really want the rumors to be true, because I really like her. I don't know why people are saying things about Malfoy, and I sure as hell can't figure out why anyone in their right mind would want to be with him." 

            "Ron, I hate to break it to you, but, Emily is gonna be pissed!" Harry said. Ron nodded, but didn't say anything. He wished what Harry said wasn't true, but he knew it was. She had every right to be mad, especially if her and Malfoy had something going on. What he didn't understand is why she would risk it. She had told him about Slade, and Lucius Malfoy's threat, and he had no idea why she would be so stupid as to risk getting herself AND Malfoy killed. It didn't make sense, and he wished he could talk to someone about it, but he knew he couldn't. Emily would kill him if she found out he had told someone, and he couldn't talk to her directly, because he was almost positive she hated him after all of the rumors. Ron sighed and put his head in his hands. Harry looked at him and decided Ron needed to be left alone, so he gathered up his things, and left the room, patting the red-head's shoulder as he went.

So guys, what do you think? I have, like no reviews right now, and its really depressing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, so I at least know that SOMEONE is reading my story!!! I don't even care if you flame! I just want to know that someone is reading, whether you like it or not!!

XXXOOO,

BloomingHeart


	3. Anger, Excitement, and Talking

Bitter Goodbyes

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me! I own nothing but my half-full can of Mountain Dew, an empty Lunchable box (bologna), and a magazine with Justin Timberlake on the cover!

**Author's Note:** I just want to ask if I should even bother continuing with this. I have like, one review, and its from one of my friends, because I told her to review so I would feel better. If you don't like it, tell me so I can stop embarassing myself! Okay? On with the story.

            Emily's eyes flashed in anger as she heard, yet again, what a mistake she had made in choosing Ron Weasley over Draco Malfoy. Now, in normal circumstances, rumors about her made her laugh. It was so funny that people actually took the time to make up stupid crap that was totally untrue about her. These weren't normal circumstances, though. If Lucius Malfoy found out any little thing about her and Draco, he would kill them both. If that wasn't bad enough, she really really liked Ron, and if he heard the girls saying what a mistake she had made 'going out' with him, he might think she didn't like him, and that would ruin whatever chance in hell she had in the first place. She was wondering where people got ideas like they did, when a voice suddenly broke her out of her reverie. She looked up to see none other than Harry Potter standing over her. He smiled at her and said they needed to talk.

            "Sure!" she said, surprised. "What about?"

            "Ron," he said bluntly. She stared at him, then said something quietly, that Harry couldn't quite hear. "What?"

            "I said, he hates me doesn't he?" she asked. Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

            "No, and far from it. He actually really likes you, thats why he hasn't done anything about these rumors about you and him. He's just kind of distressed about the whole Malfoy thing," the Gryffindor said. Emily's face lit up.

            "Are you serious? He really likes me? For real?" she jumped up, and all of a sudden Harry realised how short her skirt really was. He cleared his throat, and looked down. He suddenly turned red, and he prayed to God that Emily thought he had a wand in his pocket. She followed his gaze, wondering why he was suddenly so embarassed and smiled, a blush rising on her cheeks.

            "I'm gonna go, talk to Ron, um, I'll, uh, see you...later, ya..." she muttered, and dashed off. Harry groaned and cursed his damn horomones. He didn't like her or any thing, but those short skirts affected him like crazy. He groaned again, and trudged off to the bathroom, silently cursing whatever person made those skirts so damn small.

            Meanwhile, Emily was running up to the Slytherin commom room to change into a longer skirt. She didn't want to get the same reaction from Ron as she got from Harry. She wanted Ron to like HER, not her skirts. As she was dashing out of the common room, she ran right into Draco. _Shit!_ She thought._ I do not have time for this!!_

            "Emily, um, can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispered. "Please?" Emily chewed on her lip. She really wanted to go see Ron, but she nodded. Draco was pleading, almost begging, and he NEVER begged. It had to be important, so she decided she could wait to talk to Ron. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long with Draco... she didn't know how long she could wait.

Please people! Review!!! I really really am serious about this!  I'm not continuing until I get at least 5 reviews. Thats how desperate I am!! If you guys don't like the story, tell me why, so I can fix it! PLEASE! I'm begging you!!!!

XXXOOO,

BloomingHeart


	4. Boredom, Trips, and Ron finally gets som...

Bitter Goodbyes

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **I own them, I really do....okay, I don't but my psychiatrist said I should say things that make me happy. No, I really don't own them. Well, I own Emily and Callie. And my socks. But thats about it.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I told you all that I wasn't updating until I got 5 reviews, but thats tough shit. No, actually, I only updated because I got really sweet reviews from the people that actually DID review. I would like to thank these people, and this chapter is dedicated to them.

**Mugz83: **Getting a good review from you means a lot, because I love your stories. You were so nice, so THANK YOU!!

**SnapeJuice: **Thanks so much for reviewing! You were nice, and complementary, and gave me hints on how to keep the story good, so Thank you, SO much! And I will work on the formatting, but I'm not exactly sure how, so any help would be totally appreciated!

**MEGAN! **Dude, you were my very first reviewer! You Rock! Um, well, DON'T LICK THE BOX! (Lick Orlando Bloom instead...lol) But THANKS for reviewing...box-licker....I'm joking, I am...promise.

Now, ON with the story! Yay!

            Emily had never understood the meaning of the term excruciatingly boring until now. She had agreed to talk to Draco, against her better judgement, and had spent the better part of a half on hour listening to him choke and sputter, trying to find words to express his thoughts. When he finally got going though, he really got going, and was talking so fast that Emily could only make out a couple words he was saying. The whole conversation went something like this:

            "Well...see, uh, it's, I mean, well, I-I, like, well I mean, I know, well...." Draco started out, looking highly embarassed. He cleared his throat, and got himself together. "Okay, it's like this.... (he started speeding up, and Emily only caught the words, brother, dead, sister, bastard, Weasley, skirt, Potter, rumors, and cheese.) Okay?"

            "Um, ya! Well, ya know what, I have to go, um, I hope you get your cheese back from Ron and Harry before your sister and your dead brother start spreading rumors about you being a bastard. Bye!" she said, and attempted to speed out of the room, but she tripped over the rug, and her skirt, though longer than the one she had been wearing before flew up, to reveal her pink thong. She flushed, pushed it back down, and sped out of the room. Draco looked confused, but shrugged and went to go find Callie.

            Meanwhile, Emily was speeding through the halls at top speed trying to find Ron. _Okay,_ she said to herself, _you are a seventeen year old wizard, and you've got rumors flying all around school about you and a girl you're not even going out with. Where are you?_

"Bathroom! Yay!" she exclaimed and turned around and sped in the opposite direction, towards the guy's bathroom. When she got there, she stopped for a moment outside the door to straighten her skirt. She cleared her throat and walked through the door, and was greeted not by Ron, but Harry.

"Oh! Harry, I'm SO sorry, I was looking for Ron!" she exclaimed, embarassed. He nodded, bit his lip, cleared his throat, and shifted his robes around, to hide a very prominent boner. (again)

"Yeah, he's in the library, well, he was. I dunno, he probably still is, I think, but he might have left. But check there first. Ya, do that." He said, blushing furiously. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself, _she changed her skirt._ She thanked him quickly then ran out the door. _Ron, you idiot!_ She thought,_ you are so stupid, hiding in the ONE place that **I** never go! And anyways, why would anyone want to go to the library? All it has is books in it! Well, and a crabby old librarian that looks like an overstuffed vulture, but she doesn't count._ She arrived at the library, checked her hair, and walked in, only to be greeted by the object of her affection's laugh.

"Jesus Emily! What are you doing in a LIBRARY? Are you lost? And why the hell do you look like you just ran a marathon?" he said, still laughing. She glowered at him.

"I was looking for you, Weasley, and I am not lost! Although I do NOT understand why anyone with half a life would go to the library, but anyways, I look like I just ran a marathon, because I was running around the WHOLE friggin' school, looking for you!" she said, pretending to be angry but smiling anyways.

"Dude, well, no, not dude, but, what could possibly be so important that you had to talk to me about?" he asked. She didn't answer, but instead leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Hey guys! So... what did you think??? Lol, Ron finally got some luvins! Lol, I love those Weasley boys! So, what did Malfoy say? Why does Harry always get boners? What will poor old Malfoy say when he finds out about Emily and Ron's smooch? Read on, dudes, and dude-esses! (female dudes, don't ask!) And PLEASE!! I'm begging you! Review! Please, I live for it! Well, not really, but close enough. Oh, and, while your at it, read my friend Megan's story Don't Lick The Box! It's hysterical, you have to read it. I don't know her pen name though, but you'll probably be able to find it. Its an Inuyasha story though, not HP. Though she said that Draco might make an appearance! Yay!

LOVE AND KISSES!

BloomingHeart


	5. Draco Malfoy's Plan

Bitter Goodbyes

By: BloomingHeart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. I'm just a punk who likes to borrow them. (And make Harry Potter get boners! YAY!)

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is dedicated to Megan, who is my faithful reviewer! You Rock! And Sorry this took so long, I am just getting over a very bad case of writer's block!

            Jealousy raced through Draco's body as he saw Emily kissing the Weasel. He had just confessed that he loved the woman, for Merlin's sake! But then, it was probably because she hadn't heard him right. What had she said? Oh yes.

            "I hope you get your cheese back from Ron and Harry before your sister and your dead brother get mad" or something to that effect. Yeah, she definitely didn't hear him right. The next time he worked up the nerve to tell her, he'd tell her in a note. An annonomous note, so Ron didn't kill him, and then he's reveal himself when the time was right. He grinned, Valentine's day was coming up. It was the perfect time to reveal himself. He just had to get started on the plan. He started to compose the note in his head, but then sighed and shook his head. He'd work on it later. Right now he had to pay attention to the conversation that was going on between Emily and the Weasel. 

            "So, what does this mean?" Weasley was asking, "are we a couple?" Draco smirked at that. The Weasley was a downright idiot. Of course they were a couple...Emily didn't go around kissing people for no reason. Love was a very touchy subject for her.

            "Well, yeah, I mean, I hope so, If you want to be...but, I just, you know, I might not be the best girlfriend in the world. After Slade, I'm pretty nervous when it comes to things like that," she said. Draco stared. What did she _mean_ after Slade? She couldn't possibly have told the Weasel about Slade...right? Weasley was nodding.

            "It's okay, I understand. That had to suck...it would be enough to make anyone nervous about that stuff. But my dad's not like Lucius Malfoy, okay? You don't have to worry," Weasley reassured her. Draco was fuming. She had told him. She had told him _everything_! She had NO right! "But, I really want to give us a shot...I really like you."

            "Yeah, me too," Emily was smiling, then she started to laugh. "I wonder what the Slytherin's will say!" Ron started cracking up, the stopped abruptly.

            "They won't try to kill me or anything...will they?" He asked, looking worried. Draco almost wet himself. For God's sake, Slytherins weren't THAT bad...well, okay, they were, but they weren't stupid, except for maybe Crabbe and Goyle, and they wouldn't kill anyone on school grounds. Emily obviously found this very laughable too, as she was giggling like mad, and Ron was looking murderous.

            "Sorry Ron! It's just _funny_! I mean, everyone makes Slytherins out to be such big bad asses, when really, we're not that bad! I mean, sure, we've got some bad apples, but most of us are actually really decent people!" She said, still giggling a little. "Hey, I've got to go... I promised I'd meet Callie...she said she had to talk to me. I'll see you later, okay?" She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked off. Draco scowled. Why did she have to like _Weasley_? What did she see in him, anyway? Red hair, frackles, no body shape what-so-ever, there just simply wasn't that much to the guy. Emily had obviously lowered her standards after Slade. Slade was a great guy. He would have done _anything_ for Emily, and his looks quadrupled that of Weasly's. Slade had blonde hair, and light blue eyes, just like Draco, but he was taller, and he preferred to wear his hair in a more laid back style, and always let it hang in front of his eyes. After Slade, it really was hard to see how Emily could go for _anyone_, considering the only person that came even close to matching Slade's physical appearance was Draco.

            Draco sighed, and shook his head, clearing all thoughts of Slade off his mind. It was too depressing to think of him. He decided to get started on his first letter to Emily, so he could deliver it tonight. He grinned and took out a piece of parchment._Dear Emily, _he wrote.

_Dear Emily,_

_            Your body is like a tender rose, both tall, and proud, yet drooping with sadness. Your sadness drew me to you, your pride hooked me for life. I watch you sometimes, wondering if you'll notice me. Sometimes you catch my gaze and smile, and wave, but then you are gone. You know me, yet you do not. You see me, but somehow seem to look right past me. I wonder if you will ever see me the way I see you. Will you ever search my eyes for some hidden emotion, the way I have searched yours? I look at you, and you seem so happy, and full of life, and I wonder how this can be so. It scares me, when you don't see me, and I wonder if you will always see me as just another face, another admirer, another person, searching for the answers. I wonder, my Rose, will you ever look at me the way you did him?_

_            Love Always,_

_            Your Prince in Waiting_

Draco smiled, happy with his letter. It gave absolutley nothing away. He worried that he might scare her a bit, but he didn't think about that too much. He ran up to the owlery to deliver it, when he was stopped, by his own owl delivering a message.

**A.N.** So? What did y'all think? Sorry again its taken too long! I got sudden inspiration from Megan today when she started nagging at me for never updating. She asked me for the plot, which I had no idea of, but I started forming ideas, and now I've got it allllll planned out. I still might be very slow to update, but you all love me anyway...right? Anyways, if you want to know the plot, review, and I'll email you and tell ya. And just so you know...it gets kinda angsty...hehe, I've been sort of depressed, and my favorite song lately has been Good Charlotte's song 'Bloody Valentine'. So, ya, I'm kind of in a scary mood lately, but HEY! You'll live! Yay! And I've decided that I'm gonna do a sequel, so look for that once I'm done with this one, okay?

Love Always,

BloomingHeart

P.S. When people put AU on their summaries, what does it mean? Hehe, I'm slightly confused.


End file.
